Anything But
by Zuzu-animelovr
Summary: It all starts when Maka turns to gardening. She admits she's pregnant in an awkward way, but their adventures begin. Soul soon will learn of the symptoms of pregnancy, and how flowers are really amazing creations. Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews for all my fanfics! I also want to thank everyone who favorited me or my stories! Same goes for if you followed me or my stories! I was so happy!**

**Well… anyway… I hope you like this one! Make sure to review! Thank you!**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_Life always starts with a seed. The seed needs to be nurtured with water and sunlight in order to grow into a bud. As the bud grows, it will eventually become a flower. And that flower, eventually will make more flowers until it dies._

I was up at 6:00 AM to go to work as a teacher at DWMA. Normal. The only thing not normal was that Maka wasn't next to me in bed. Where could she have gone? I rolled around in bed, wondering if she was making me a good breakfast. Or maybe she couldn't sleep well and decided to read next to the lamp I the living room! With my curiosity quickly rising, I threw off the blanket and slipped my feet into my s ripped, worn out pair of slippers. I trudged into the living room to see an abnormal scene. Maka was holding a small shovel, and had planted a couple of pansies in that abandoned window box. What holiday was it?

"Maka?" I asked, half asleep.

"Yes, Soul?" she asks, looking up from her work to discover that I was awake. She set down her small shovel and came over to me to kiss me gently, "Good morning!"

"Yeah…." I answer simply, "You were gardening?"

She looked at me with these innocent eyes, almost as if I accused her and she wanted to convince me like it wasn't her. Her soft emerald eyes wandered over to the gardened window box, then back at me, "Yes… Do you like it?"

"Sure…" I answered uneasily, not able to come up with anything better. I felt Maka's shy fingers play with my wedding ring. Yeah, we were married, "When's breakfast?"

"Now, I made you some coffee," She led me to the kitchen and gave me a seat, "I also put some into a thermos so you can drink it at school."  
>"That's cool… but no food?" I replied, obviously disappointed.<p>

"Want a waffle?" She took out the Eggo box from the freezer and handed it to me. I dug through to finally pull out a frozen waffle- actually, two- and pop it into the toaster. It was such a regular morning, except there was an unanswered question hanging heavy in the air. Why was Maka gardening?

After eating my waffle and drinking my coffee, I grabbed my bag and my thermos and left for work. I usually took my motorcycle, so I went with the flow to make this day as normal as it can be, but from outside, I looked up to see the cared for window box that had nothing to hold just yesterday.

"Good morning, students!" I greeted the class. The class consisted of mostly young teens like 13, 14, and the oldest being 15 year olds. The chatter in the class room turned into silence.

"Hi, Mr. Soul!" They answered in reply. Normally, a teacher would be called Mr. or Mrs. and then their last name. But since I despise my family, I don't let my students call me Mr. Evans. And since I named myself Soul Eater, most people would then turn to the name Mr. Eater, which sounds retarded. So, my students call me by my first name, Mr. Soul. I also would respond to Mr. Albarn, but barely anyone calls me that.

"Um… so… today we'll be learning about witches, or how they could be defeated," I started, straightening out papers on my desk, "When we adapted the ability to sense souls, they adapted Soul Protect. Anyone want to tell me what that is?"

The room fell silent, probably because teens weren't as excited about answering questions than 3 year olds. I waited for a hand to fly up, but all hands remained at the students' sides. My foot began to tap. Hands started to rise, and my cell began to ring.

Picking up my cell, I said, "Hello?"

"Where did we put that watering can we had like, a 1000 years ago?" Maka replied at the other end.

"Maka! I'm in the middle of class!" I hissed, hearing students start to chuckle behind me.

"Just tell me really quick!" She pleaded.

"I don't know where it is!" I said, earning more laughs form the class.

"Where do you think it is? If you don't tell me, I'll divorce you!" Maka joked.

"Yeah! Divorce me because I don't know where the damn watering can is!" I teased back. The class was now howling with laughter.

"You know what? I'm going to buy a new one!" Maka declared.

"Good idea! You go do that! Bye!" I said.

"Bye! Love you!" She said.

"Love you too, bye!" I said, disconnecting the call. I turned toward the students, and sighed.

It's been a week, and I had enough of Maka's gardening obsessions. She stopped making me coffee, and stopped offering me breakfast. She always gets up before me, too. I wish I could still wake up before her. It was nice to just wake up and feel her warm body clinging to mine. And it was nice to wake her up with a kiss every day. And once she was awake, it was nice to see her smile up at me sleepily, and kiss me again. It was all so nice, but what happened?

Those damn pansies are what happened, alright. They need to go! I've had enough! Maka's married to me not those flowers, yet she gives them all her attention! Ugh…

One day, I gathered up my courage, and while Maka wasn't looking, I ripped the flowers from the window box, and threw them to the sidewalk below. Those flowers couldn't steal my Maka now! Never… They can never steal her again. They shouldn't even have come. And now, I made them leave. For a few seconds, I felt relieved, almost refreshed. But then, I felt regret. Maka liked those flowers for a reason…. What would she do if she found out they were gone? I left the room as Maka walked in.

"The flowers!" She exclaimed. I knew she had started to cry. But I needed to do so. I saw her reading a **gardening magazine **earlier. **No one** close to me, especially married to me, will ignore me with a freakin' gardening magazine.

"Sorry…" I mumbled under my breath. I wanted to say it, but I didn't want to be heard. Unfortunately, I was heard. I held my breath, waiting for a book to collide with my head in a 'Maka Chop', but no 'Maka Chop' came. Only soft weeps could be heard. I turned to look at her. My little Maka.

"Why would you, Soul?" She sobbed, "Why would you kill the pansies?"

I was speechless, guilt stopping me from talking. But I found my speech and said, "I had to! You cared about those fuckin' flowers more than your own husband!"

"You don't understand, Soul! You don't know!" She wept, occasionally wiping her nose with her sleeve, "You know my mom?"

My eyes became wide at the question, "Yeah…"

"While she was traveling in Canada, she died!" Maka cried harder. I was speechless once again, not believing what I just heard. Her mother died? But… whatever. How did this have anything to do with those flowers?

"Oh, Maka, I'm sorry!" I hugged my shaking girl. She hugged me back. She lifted her head to kiss me, and I kissed her. It was nice to kiss her again. Very nice, in fact. But I knew she must be really sad. She was only 20, but her father abandoned her for other women, her mother, too, left her, and then died. This must be such a hard time for Maka.

"And pansies were my mother's favorite flower!" Maka whispered, "So, I decided to plant some in her memory. But you killed them."

"I'm sorry…" I said. Guilt, regret, and misery all built up inside of me. I felt REALLY bad for what I did.

"But I'm sorry for caring for you less. I never meant it to hurt you!" Maka hugged me tighter. I felt better.

The next day, we went to buy new pansies, and I helped her plant them, too. She also didn't wake up before me. She made me coffee. And she offered me breakfast. Everything was better. But, of course, there was one problem. She had a worried face on all the time. It wasn't a kind of troubled face that you would wear if someone died. It wasn't the kind of anxious face. It was almost scared. Almost frightened of an outcome of something. I had no idea what it was. So, I ignored it.

"Mr. Soul?" A student named Sally asked me.

"Yes, Sally?" I answer politely.

"I have something to ask you?" Sally shifted uncomfortably in her seat. All the students' eyes were on her. Everybody was curious.

"Go ahead." I said.

"What happens if your partner… dies…?" She said the last word weakly. She burst into tears afterwards. I went over to her and patted her back. It was true, that Sally's partner had died. We've lost many people this year. I thought of what would happen if Maka died. No! If her life ended, so would mine. No matter what, I can't live without Maka. She usually worked at the DWMA close to me. But she only worked part-time. She worked as a substitute teacher and also a secretary for Shinigami. If I couldn't see her pretty face every day, that would be the end of me. I would kill myself. I could feel how Sally felt, in a way at least.

"I'm really sad that he died, too… I know you guys shared more than just a weapon-meister relationship." I sighed. I felt pain in my heart saying these words. If her weapon didn't die, they might have ended up like Maka and me. I hugged Sally tight. She wept into my shoulder just like Maka did last night.

*RINGGGGGGGGG* the bell rang. **(A/N: The bell at my school is super annoying! It lasts for 15 seconds! That's a quarter of a minute! The teachers are always annoyed… XD)**

The next day, I woke up. I turned toward Maka, and leaned into kiss her. But Maka was not there. No one was next to me. I felt anger rising. Did those damn flowers take over my Maka? I felt like killing someone. Jumping out of bed and pulling on my slippers, I ran over to the living room, looking toward the window box. But Maka wasn't there, either. I turned toward the kitchen. Not there. Where was she? I walked into the kitchen angrily, and noticed a small note placed on the table.

_Soul_

_ I left for the doctor's. I didn't make coffee. Just bear with it. The waffles are still in the freezer if you want some, but we ran out of maple syrup yesterday! I'm sorry!_

_Maka_

I read the note carefully once again. She went to the doctor's? Why? Was she sick? Was that why she wore that horribly worried face? Was that why? Questions filled my mind. I was worried then. Very worried. I glanced at the time. 6:30 AM. Great! I had an out and a half before school starts!

Still worried about Maka, I dressed into my everyday clothing: A black dress shirt with the sleeves always rolled up to my elbows, my black thin headband, black dress pants, and polished leather shoes. My tie was black with an orange soul at the bottom.

It was 7:00 AM when Maka returned home. She smiled at me weakly. This was gonna be bad!

"Soul? Let's talk…" She pulled me onto the couch across from her.

"Um…sure…" I said. She wants to talk on the couch! This is not good! Not good, I say!

"Okay, Um…" She looked for words, "Well, Life always starts with a seed. The seed needs to be nurtured with water and sunlight in order to grow into a bud. As the bud grows, it will eventually become a flower. And that flower, eventually will make more flowers until it dies."

"What?" I blanked out. She just told me a plant's life cycle. This was not Maka. This was not in my book of _What Does It Mean If Maka Does This?_

"What I'm saying is each female human has an egg! That egg is the seed!" Maka explained, now frustrated.

"I don't get it." I said.

"UGH! What is there not to get? The egg is the seed! Your fuckin' sperm is the sunlight and water! We made a flower! I'M PREGNANT, YOU DOPE!" Maka shouted at me.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" I exclaimed. And then I passed out.

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**Please! I need your reviews!**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 1!**

**There are exactly 11 chapters in this fanfiction, just so you know!**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Chapter 2: Month 1**

**Chapter 3: Month 2**

**Chapter 4: Month 3**

**Chapter 5: Month 4**

**Chapter 6: Month 5**

**Chapter 7: Month 6**

**Chapter 8: Month 7**

**Chapter 9: Month 8**

**Chapter 10: Month 9**

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

**Oh, and that Sally student was just some random filler. Okay, this story has no OC's!**

**I hope you read Chapter 2!**


	2. Month 1

**So… thank you for all the reviews! I LAV YOU!**

**Chapter 2! Ready? **

**Also, I would like to recommend an author you might like! Check out blondiemi! She's ma sis!**

**Month Numero Uno!**

My eyes fluttered open, sunlight pouring in from the window. I shielded my eyes with my arm. What time was it? I glanced at the clock: 9:30… OMFG! I LATE FOR WORK! I sat up, quickly, making my head spin. What happened? I searched my mind for an answer. Oh… right… Maka's pregnant. SHE'S PREGNANT! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! I clutched my head. She's pregnant… omg. I picked up my coat, and ran out the door. I had to get to work!

I burst through the doors of the classroom. And started to think about what happened at 7 am.

"She's pregnant. What am I going to do? A father… a mother….a kid… pregnant… crying… no peace…. Sleepless nights… hell… she's pregnant… baby… arg… kid… costs…" I mumbled on and on. Kids looked at me curiously. They started to snicker and whisper.

"Um, Mr. Soul?" One of the students asked me. But I wasn't done being an idiot.

"preeeeeeeeeeegnnnnantt… that's what she is? A kid… eating my food… crying…. Using my toilet… baby… kid… Maka…" I droned on.

"Soul-sensei?" Another student asked me with a worried look plastered on her face. I looked up, wearing this crazy, creepy smile that only Stein wore.

"She'sssssssssssss pregggggggggggggnantttttttttt…" I slurred. I murmured on and on. Kids were laughing now, wondering what happened to their teacher. Well, actually, most people knew what happened by now…

Then, Maka peeked into the classroom. She slowly walked in and saw me, mumbling about the important matter. She sighed, "Soul? Really? I thought after you fainted you would accept it! GOSH! Here's your coffee, by the way…" She handed me a thermos full of coffee.

"Maka…?" I stared at her for a few seconds, like she was a lost friend that I would say 'long time no see!' to, but instead, I fainted.

ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER…. :D

I woke up, feeling like shit. I fainted… again? Crap… I need to get a hold of myself! I picked myself up and I noticed that I wasn't in the classroom, but in the nurse's office on the bed. The thermos of coffee was placed on the table next to the bed. I needed to clear my mind from the madness, I took a sip. The aroma filled my nose, instantly calming me down. But drinking the coffee granted me the energy to shake off my drowsiness. I heard the door of the nurse's office open and close. Maka.

"How're you doin' Soul?" She took a seat in a chair. A chair I hadn't realized was even there.

"Fine." I said simply, taking another sip of coffee.

"No, you're not," She said sternly, "You're, like, freaking out that I'm pregnant! I don't think that's normal! Do you not want me to be pregnant?"

I choked on my own spit, and then started, "No! I think it's great that you're pre- that you're preg- that you're preg- That you're pre-!"

"Pregnant?" she finished.

"Yeah…!" I said.

"Then why did you faint? Why did you mumble to yourself like you were crazy?" She asked. Gosh, when that girl wants her answers, she really wants them! And there's no easy way out, not even if you're her husband…

"Um… uh… because… I … was-… no, I think… that… it's… different! Yeah, different!" I said, proud that I found the right words.

"Uh, huh… sure, Soul…" Maka sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I just can't believe you're pre-… you're preg-…. You're pregn-!"

"Pregnant?" Maka sighed.

"Yeah!" I nodded.

"Try to say pregnant."

"What?"

"Say it."

"Why?"

"What? You can't?"

"I- I can!"

"Then show me!" She scoffed. I stared at her uncomfortably, knowing that I'll just stutter and fail. Ashamed that I can't, I started to brainstorm other ideas of how to get passed the demand.

"Platypus!" I sprinted out of the room like a devil was on my heels. Faster than that actually.

"Come back here, Soul Eater Evans!" Maka called after me, but I ignored her and ran into my classroom.

BACK AT HOME….

I plopped down on the comfy sofa. The curtains were open, letting blinding sunlight stream into the room. The television wailed on and on about some massacre in New Jersey. I switched the channel. SpongeBob? I was a freakin' adult. I switched the channel. There was a couple like making out like there was no tomorrow… yeah, I don't watch that. I switched the channel. A baseball game? I hate baseball. I switched the channel. More crap… I turned the TV off. Nothing good.

My thoughts turned to Maka. She was pregnant. I was a father. I didn't know what to do. I never was excited about this… my dad abused me. I worked my ass off every day, as a little kid. I was always blamed for breaking that vase or that plate. I was the scapegoat of the family. My dad was the ringleader. I knew that I never wanted to be like him- a father. It was the only father I knew. Spirit was also a father- terrible. And Death…. Well, he's an exception with Death the Kid. So, basically, all the dads I know are failures. My dad being the worst. I was saved when I went to DWMA. I got to escape from my hell of a house and live in an apartment with Maka. And then I remembered Sally, who wasn't at school today. I felt really bad. What if that was Maka who died and I was Sally. Tears rose in my eyes.

"Soul? Why are you crying?" Maka sat next to me on the couch. I jumped in surprise.

"Since when were you here?" I asked.

"Oh, just now…" Maka replied, "You don't want me to be pregnant?"

"No! No… no…. it's great that you're pregnant…" I sighed, not knowing how to word my real problem.

"Then what's wrong with you! I can't believe you-!" Maka stopped, wide-eyed. I looked behind me, trying to see what caught her attention. Then her lips curled into a goofy grin, "Soul… you said pregnant."

"What?" I asked.

"I tried to get you to say 'pregnant' before, but you wouldn't! And now you just said it!" Maka giggled.

"No, I didn't!" I protested.

"Whatever…" Maka sighed, giving up, "Anyway, why are you being… an idiot…?"

"I am not being an idiot!" I said, offended by the insult, "I'm just…"

"Just what?" Maka leaned over me, pain in her eyes.

"I'm just not excited to be a… dad…" I said, almost embarrassed. Maka's eyes showed so much pain when I said this, with much depression.

"W-w-why?" She asked, looking as if she was about to cry.

"It's not you… or the kid… it's…" I gulped down my hesitation, "All the dads I know… are the worst people on Earth…" Maka looked at me with a curious expression, asking for more explanation. I sighed and continued, "My dad… he… abused me… that's why I hate my family…" I felt my own eyes starting to tear up, "And your dad is a whore…" Maka hugged me.

"You'll be a good dad, Soul!" Maka hugged me, and she kissed me. I didn't know how to respond. I'll be a good dad? I bet that's what mom said to dad when she was pregnant… or Maka's mom said to Spirit. Lies… but would Maka lie to me? I felt so… I don't know how I felt.

"I-I would?" I asked, between kisses.

"Of course!" Maka assured, breaking the kiss, "Soul, my dad's a failure, and it seems like your dad's a failure, but all the other dads? They're not failures, you're not a failure!"

"I was also thinking about this student in my class named Sally…" I sighed, gulping, "Her partner died last week… And I wondered what if that was us as kids… and you died…" I glanced at her, and she was smiling- weakly.

"But we weren't like Sally, and we're gonna have this great kid together, right?" Maka said.

"Yeah…" I said, and then I kissed her again, feeling much better.

"Anyway… I GOTTA TELL TSUBAKI AND LIZ AND PATTY!" Maka squealed, diving for the phone. She quickly dialed away, "Hey, Liz!"

There was a short pause, "Guess what?" A pause, "I'm PREGNANT!" Maka laughed then exclaimed, "Of course it's Soul's!" More laughing followed. Well, she's going to be doing this for the next few hours… I left the room.

**The next day…**

"Okay, it's time for health class!" I sat at my desk. The way it worked was that Dr. Stein came to teach in the classroom. **(A/N: Stein's the health teacher… because I just had to :D) **This way the students could just stay in their seats and we could save classrooms for labs and storage. Stein entered the room silently, gaining the attention from all the students.

"Hi, class!" Stein greeted, not looking away from his clip board, "Today we'll be talking about a lot of… interesting things…" Stein grinned.

"Oh, gosh…" One of the students groaned. I sighed.

"We'll be talking about human reproduction!" Stein laughed, my students trembled in fear. I also shivered. The room fell silent, not knowing how the mad scientist planned to teach the subject. I shifted nervously in my seat. Stein continued, "How about we ask some questions to someone very experienced!" Stein snickered, he pointed to me, the class exploded with laughter. I looked around, not knowing what the question meant.

"What?" I asked.

"Explain your experience!" Stein said simply.

"WHAT?" I asked in disbelief. Explain my experience? Was he for real? I continued, "Yeah, I'm not doing that…"

Some of the students raised their hands, "Did it feel good?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did you use a condom?"

"Was it fun?"

"How does it work?"

"You did it with Maka- I mean Mrs. Albarn, right?"

I looked at my students like they were traitors… they _were_ traitors! Stein continued with his sinister grin, and added a flash with his glasses.

"Um….uh…" I stammered uncomfortably, Stein nodded to continue. What was I supposed to do? I'm not going to tell them! That's personal! But what choice do I have? Stein can easily… punish me if I don't… So…

"Tell us, Mr. Soul!" Stein and the students mused, looking at me intently. I broke a sweat.

"It… was… nice?" I quickly said, not knowing what else to say. Gosh, these are the times I needed Maka or someone close to me to help me… and no one available at the moment.

"Go on…" Stein motioned with his hands.

"I think Maka just called that she… needs… to see me… for… uh… paying our bills!" I stammered, attempting to back out of the room, but Stein's hand quickly interfered with the escape.

"No, she didn't…" He said dully.

I decided to do the only thing that got me out of these kinds of messes. It worked with Maka before, right? I shouted, "Platypus!" And I burst out of the room, screaming. Let's just say I crack under pressure.

**At home…**

I told Maka my uncomfortable moment with Stein. Her only reply was, "Well, that's Stein to you…"

I sighed. There was so much pressure in this all. I didn't know what to do. Stein? Really? And then we…. Were kind of famous. Maka and I- once she got me into a Death Scythe, I became the most powerful weapon. We went on the most important missions and we're as known as Justin Beiber **(A/N: random celebrity! I'm not a fan! Just seemed to be the most known person that popped into my mind!) ** Now, all those celebrity junk magazines will post that… WHOA! MAKA'S PREGNANT! Yeah… not excited about that…

"Did they… the newspapers?" I asked, referring to the celebrity magazines posting any articles about Maka and me. She stared at me awkwardly, like she didn't want to answer even though she knew the answer. I stared back at her, anticipating a bad answer.

"Miraculously, not yet, though I suspect they will verrrrry soon…" Maka sighed. She clutched her head. Silence. I looked at the floor. Though I didn't mind being well-known- and the paparazzi didn't really bother to go out into the middle of the desert much- I still hated those magazines. It got on my nerves how they could destroy some people's lives. But whatever, as long as they don't stalk me or anything, I'll keep on living.

The silence went for too long, so I spoke, "Does Shinigami know?" I didn't really care if he knew or not, I just knew that if he did, we'd be getting a talk with him about making sure the kid goes to DWMA and how wonderful his best team has offspring.

"Not yet, but he'll also know soon…" Maka answered.

"Yeah…" I said, "WAIT! OH MY GOSH!" I just realized a beyond-horrible detail.

Maka jumped at my sudden outburst, and perked her head up in question, "What?"

"MY MOM READS CELEBRITY MAGAZINES!" I shouted, clutching my head in distress, "ONCE THEY SAY THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT…. MY PARENTS WILL KNOW! OH, FUCK! NO! THEY'LL PROBABLY VISIT ME LIKE THE TIME WE GOT MARRIED! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What?" Maka smirked at me, "They aren't that bad- well, except for your dad… he's got issues!"

I glared at her, "When I was a kid, my mom couldn't stop blabbering about wanting to have kids. My dad said they had enough already, and so my mom got a little sad… but then she turned to Wes, my brother, and me and said that we better make a heck of a lot of babies for 'mommy'!" Maka giggled, "I don't really like to talk about her obsession over these kinds of stuff… but when she came to our wedding… she reminded me of my promise to her to get her a lot of grandchildren. Yeah, that was really awkward…"

"Oh! So that's why you left for such a long time! I was wondering where you went that time!" Maka exclaimed.

"We got married a year ago… how do you remember these things?" I sighed at my nerdy wife, who 'hmphed' at me. I trailed into the kitchen, just to open a fridge with no good food, "I'm hungry."

"Look at the stove."

And surely enough there was a nice pot full of steaming hot rice with chicken on the stove. **(A/N: Arroz con pollo… I think that's how you spell it… I don't speak Spanish…) **I licked my lips when the nice scent filled my nose. I finally said, "Whoa! Eatin' Spanish today?"

"Yeah… I didn't have anything else in the house…" Maka replied dully to the enthusiastic statement.

As I piled my plate high with the food, I said, "Maka? How much is the baby furniture gonna cost us? I mean, I'm planning ahead…"

"Oh, don't worry about that yet! We'll get a lot of stuff at the Baby Shower in 8 months!" Maka reminded, as if it were obvious.

"Well, sorry!" I took a bite from the scrumptious meal, "You know what?"

"Chew, swallow, then talk, Soul." Maka said.

"Whatever."

"Okay, then continue…" Maka said.

"I don't think it's that bad… you know… that you're pregnant…" I said uncomfortably, "I actually think its… great…" Maka ran over to me with a kid-in-the-candy-store eyes.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, now we should get some sleep, you know, sleep?" I said, turning back into my dull self.

**I'm sorry! This chapter sucked! But the next one will be better! I promise!**

**Anyway… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Um… thank you.**

… **REVIEW!**


	3. Month 2

**Hi~!**

**Sorry for the last 2 chapters… they weren't the best. This chapters gonna be pretty long. Sorry.**

**Make sure to review at the end! I take anonymous reviews!  
>If you like this story, I hope you'll favorite it or something! I also hope you could check out my other stories if you really want to …. You don't have to, though!<strong>

**Please continue reading!**

**Month #2!**

Darkness surrounded me in the morning, and I stretched and yawned. My wife clinged to me, like moss to a rock. I hugged her gently, to not wake her yet. I brushed the hair out of her face, that soft, thin hair. She stirred in her sleep to the motion, curving to me. I got ready to wake her up, leaning over her, smiling lovingly. And I kissed her lips, which curved into a beautiful smile. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the view.

"Mornin'!" I greeted, hugging her tight. She cuddled into my warm arms, like a doll. And for the first time I felt a slight bump where her womb was. I almost blushed as my hand glided to investigate the discovery. Maka jerked at touch in a place she wouldn't have suspected, and looked at my face, almost happily. I was stumped. Okay, I just felt the kid, and now what? I had nothing to do in that area, but my hand refused to leave her womb.

"It's the baby!" Maka whispered into my ear, with a goofy grin.

"I KNOW THAT!" I said, insulted. My hand finally retreated to my side, and I slipped into my slippers. Maka stayed.

"I'm sorry! You don't have to leave!" She tugged at my pajamas, making me turn around. She had a desperate face on, trying to take me back to the warmth inside our bed.

"I have to get up, anyway," I reminded, "And so do you, missy!" I pulled the covers off of her, off of the entire bed. She squeaked and whined.

"Soul! Put those covers back right now!" She scolded, whining helplessly some more. Finally, she surrendered and dragged herself out of the comfortable mattress. I smiled wickedly at her sleepy face. And then I realized something stupid.

"Oh, wait, sorry, today's Saturday!" I exclaimed. Maka quickly ran for the bed, her sanctuary, but I interrupted her break away, pulling her with me toward the kitchen. She sighed at her failure, and once again surrendered to me. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Yo, Soul! How's Maka?" A familiar voice rang into my ears.

"What? Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Black Star, you idiot! How can you not recognize me?" the voice said loudly.

"Oh, okay, um… Maka? She's pregnant and good." I replied, smiling to myself. I soon became proud of my wife being pregnant. It was me who did it, after all.

"Awesome, man! Tsubaki's dealing with the kids on this end. You know the twins." Black Star said.

"Cool, but I just got up, I didn't drink my coffee… call me back later, k?" I asked, politely.

"It's cool. K, bye!" Black Star hung up just as quickly as he had called. I plopped into my seat, watching Maka make breakfast. I reached for the newspaper, but Maka handed me something else.

"You might want to see this, first." She said. I examined the item given to me, and recognized it as… **a celebrity magazine**. I exaggerated my sigh as I looked at the headlines. _'Powerful Baby!"_ Oh, boy. What a title…. I mean, can a title get anymore idiotic than that? I continued to take in the magazine.

"_Powerful Baby!" __(The most terrible headline on Earth!)_

_Soul Eater Evans gets Maka Albarn pregnant! Read the details!_

_ The 23 year old Death Scythe, Soul Eater Evans finally gets his wife and meister, Maka Albarn pregnant. On August 13__th__, Maka Albarn returns home to tell Soul her big news. (To see the video, go to !) _**(A/N: this is not true! Just in case you didn't catch that….)"**

"What? They have a video! Maka!" I shouted, shocked. Maka nodded and ran to the computer. After I told her the website, we watched in misery how people could just invade our privacy like that! THEY CIRCLED MY 'OMG' FACE! I commented, "Maka, not only is this the STUPIDEST TITLE EVER, but they hide a camera while you're telling me you're pregnant!"

"Yeah," Maka said weakly. I turned around to see her with a red face, probably from crying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why're you crying?" I said, stopping the video.

"They just can't stop! I mean, I can't live like this! Being stalked by cameras around the house! I can't do it!" She trembled. Desperate to comfort her, I pulled her close into a hug. She was right; we couldn't really live like this.

"We'll take the cameras down, don't worry!" I said. I kissed her gently on the lips.

"Just continue reading the article, Soul." She pulled away from the kiss. I nodded.

We interviewed a couple of people about what they thought of this. A random man we met on the street said, "Well, I guess it means that we'll be more protected once the kid knows how to fight. After all, it will come from the most dangerous fighters on Earth." Lady Gaga said, "It's a pretty good thing, I guess…" Katy Perry said, "I want to see how the baby looks like! I mean, Maka and Soul have pretty interesting traits like sharp teeth and gray-blonde hair. And their eyes are cool too! Red eyes and pupil-less eyes! It should be pretty interesting!"

"Now that I think about it, I want to see how the kid comes out, too!" I said, thinking. Maka looked at me.

"They interviewed so many people about this," She said, blankly, "The random man, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry…" She scanned the article, "Justin Beiber, Johnny Depp, Eminem, Oprah, and Tim Burton."

I nodded, "Yes, yes they did."

"Ugh…" Maka ran to the sink and started to wash some pots.

"Oh! Yeah! Maka! I forgot to tell you! We're expecting guests!" I said, not smiling. I was very unhappy about this visit. It was unscheduled.

"WHAT?" Maka gasped, "SOUL! I HAVE TO CLEAN THE HOUSE!"

"You don't have to. My parents will probably just drop by to claim your belly and then leave." I sighed.

"Oh, your parents are coming?" Maka said, more relaxed.

"Yeah, they read these bullshit magazines, like I told you…" I got up and grabbed my coffee, "Well, I better be going. Bye." We both sighed.

"Bye, Soul."

**After school, around 4:30**

I sighed. Maka sat at the living room, sipping tea with a book. She looked so beautiful. The lamp's light reflected off her well-cared for skin. Her emerald eyes stared at the page. Her make-up looked so simple, but I saw that she had a lot of stuff. This powdery stuff, something called foundation, eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, blush, light lipstick, creams, and thousands of stuff I didn't know existed. But now I saw all her hard work she set up in the morning. I approached her slowly. She turned toward me curiously.

"Hm? Soul?" But she was muffled by my lips. Slightly surprised, she jumped. But soon we were in a passionate embrace on the couch. She giggled between kisses. I smiled. It was nice. Nice to live this life like this, "Hey, Soul. Remember the day you proposed to me?" I blushed at the comment. That disaster…

**FLASHBACK!**

_ The view from the restaurant showed the NYC lights and the ocean. I stared at Maka, feeling the box inside my pocket. I broke a sweat. I had to do it today. No matter what. Maka stared back happily, eating her dinner. I glanced at my plate, untouched. In my head, I rehearsed. 'Maka will you marry me. Maka will you marry me. Maka will you marry me.' It should be so simple, but I just couldn't._

_ "Soul? What's wrong? Eat your food!" Maka said, concerned. She took another bite of her own food. I gulped._

_ "Uh, yeah," I stabbed my fork into my steak, and ate a piece. But I was so nervous, that the meat was tasteless, even though I noticed that the restaurant used tons of spices on it. My hand once again felt the ring box in my pocket. My heart pounded harder, "Uh, Maka? How about we go outside?"_

_ "Oh, sure!" She got up, holding my arm. I breathing changed over the past 5 minutes so much, "Soul? Are you sure you're okay? You're like twisting my arm…"_

_ "Oh! Oh, sorry!" I released her arm, stepping away a few steps. We entered the dark of night and I felt my lip tremble. My knees started to shake. My arms started to shake. My face had the most worried expression on it. My hand brushes through my hair. We walk onto a small porch overlooking the bay, and then headed down these steps in order to reach a path. I say, "W-w-want to w-walk?"_

_ "Yeah, sure…" Maka said unsurely. She looked at me like I was some alien. I squeaked, even though I hadn't been talking. She instantly looked at me, "Soul! Tell me what's wrong!"_

_ "Nothing's wrong! Nothing!" I say, waving my arms. Wait! I'll do it now! I reached into my pocket, sweating like a dog. That's when some bicyclist crashed right into me. WHO RIDES THEIR BIKE AT 11:30 PM? I was pushed into a tree, luckily not injured. As if nothing happened I continued. I reached into my pocket- MY EMPTY POCKET! HOLY FUCK!_

_ "Soul! Are you okay?" Maka dove for me. I ran away, trying to find the missing box that contained the ring. The bicyclist! I looked at him, and saw that the box was caught onto his backpack somehow, AND WAS OPEN!_

_ "Stop! Stop!" I yelled at the bicyclist. He freezes. I grab the box and search for the ring, which fell out. The guy was looking at me like I was crazy, and watched as I scanned his things and looked through his coat. _

_Then, like he had a light bulb above his head, he said, "Whoa! You're Soul Eater Evans!" I looked up at him worriedly and he looked down at me happily, "OMG! Soul Eater Evans looked at me! Soul Eater Evans is touching me! Soul Eater Evans is doing… something…" He looked down at me confused._

_ "Where is it? Where's the ring? Where's the ring? WHERE'S THE DAMN RING?" I growled under my breath, searching under the bike. Nothing. I was screwed._

_ "Ring? What ring?" The bicyclist and Maka asked._

_"Oh, no…no, no, no, no, no!" __I opened the guy's backpack, in an effort to continue my search._

_ "OMG! You're Maka Albarn! Right?" The bicyclist sudden outburst got Maka's attention, as he blabbered on about how lucky he was to see us in person and all that shit._

_ "Yeah, I'm Maka. Anyway, Soul… what ring? What's wrong? Why are you harassing a random person?" Maka started to walk toward me._

_ "No, I need to find it! I promised myself I'd do it today! And I have to find the fuckin' ring!" I shouted in frustration, forgetting I was talking to the one I wanted to propose to. My only worry was to find the ring._

"_Do what today? Soul, what are you talking about?" Maka said, "First you're, like, being the most edgy man in history. Then, you start looking through a man's bike and mumbling about a ring?" Maka took in the situation while I continued to search. She tried to connect the dots. Suddenly, she bent down and picked up the silver ring, the one I was looking for. I reached out to take it from her hand, but she took it out of my reach and examined it with awe. That's when she clicked, "This is pretty new… wait, were you… GOING TO PROPOSE TO ME?" She looked at me with the happiest face of all time._

_I looked at her blankly, "Uh… uh… um… y-y-yeah…" I sighed. Then I grabbed the ring from her small fingers and kneeled on one knee, "But I want to do it!" She looked at me with these big, googly eyes and she was smiling from ear to ear. I cleared my throat, and my hands started to shake again._

"_Why are you so nervous? Gosh, Soul, have some confidence!" She encouraged. I smiled an incredibly weak smile in return._

"_Y-y-y-yeah…" I stuttered. Then, clearing my throat once more I said, "M-maka, will you marry me?"_

"_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! HE JUST PROPOSED TO MAKA! AND I'M, LIKE, HERE! OMG!" the bicyclist man squealed… I don't think men are supposed to squeal._

_Maka looked at me, joy filling her eyes, and tears exiting them, "YES! YES, I WILL!" I got up and hugged her, she hugged me tighter. The bicyclist clapped. Then she kissed me, and, man, did that girl kiss when she was happy. I was the happiest man alive._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

"Stop it, Maka, that was embarrassing!" I said, and I licked her cheek. She giggled.

"Do you remember where we went for our honeymoon?" She asked, eyes closed.

"Yeah, Hawaii…" I replied, wrapping my arms around her skinny figure.

"It was nice there…" She shifted, "But all you did was surf… you didn't take me to drink coconuts with you all the time… only once… and then you never rested with me on the beach… you said it was boring…" Maka recalled.

"But surfing there was soooo much fun!" I said smiling.

"What? You thought being with me wasn't soooo much fun?"She 'hmphed'.

"No! It was!" I said, searching for the right words, "But surfing's also cool!"

"Cooler than me?" Maka sighed, looking away.

"Nope. Not at all." I said, clashing my mouth against hers.

**Around 5 minutes later…**

The passionate kisses kept coming. And then, at that moment, my mother had to visit us to obsess over Maka's pregnancy. So, of course, we all are surprised, but on top of that, my mom is really loud. So unexpectedly…

"SOUL! DAHRLIN'! YOU KEPT YOUR PROMISE! YOU DID EXACTLY WHAT MOMMY WANTED YOU TO DO! OH, YOU'RE MY FAVORITE SON NOW! OH, I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!" My mother jumped at me and Maka.

"Oh… my… gosh…. Mom!" I sighed, pulling away from the kiss.

"AND YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE MORE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" My mother twinkled, ignoring the fact that she simply invaded our privacy.

"Um… hello, Mrs. Evans!" Maka politely said, getting up from the couch.

"OH, MY DEAR! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ALL POLITE! WE ALL KNOW SOUL TOOK AWAY YOUR INNOCENCE!" My mom laughed.

"Um, mom? I think they're a little busy!" My older brother, Wes, reveals himself at the front doorframe.

"OH, LEMME HUG MY BABY!" My mom… oh, gosh, she threw herself at poor Maka's belly, kissing it multiple times and hugging it like crazy.

"Mom! What the heck?" I scolded. Then, after Wes enters the room, came my dad. I stared at him, my abuser, my tormentor, my punisher… and he stared right back at me, "Dad?"

"OH, YES! YOUR FATHER CAME TO CONGRATU-!" My mother hollered enthusiastically, but my father quickly waved her away, making her stop. I stared nervously at my dad. I didn't believe in the devil… or God… I believed in Lord Death. There was a devil on Earth, though. And you may have guessed all ready: it was my father.

"Honey, stop." He said simply but sternly. A little too harshly for anyone's liking, "Soul Evans… the son who messed up." I gulped at my new title, unsure of what to think of it. I didn't like it, but it was true.

"N-not true!" Maka screamed. She realized what she just did, and backing away slowly, she said softer, "It's not true!" I looked at her, with eyes as big as saucers.

"Maka Albarn, was it?" My father glared at her, "You have no right to tell me what is true and what it not. He tore the 'Evans' name off any respected list with his hair do, his attitude, his face, and his decisions."

"Sir, I'm Mrs. Eater to you… and no, he has perfect hair! I love his personality and his face! And he makes great decisions, sir!" Maka spoke firmly, not scared to talk back.

"My apologies, Mrs. Eater… but I must say… you only disagree with me because you love the boy and are married to him!" Mr. Evans said just as firmly as Maka had. He sighed, then, and unexpectedly grabbed my shirt's collar and lifted me up slightly. I waved my hands and feet, as if to save myself somehow.

"Darling! Darling!" My mother said, tugging at my father's tie to make him stop.

My father just ignored her and continued, "This… this… thing is a failure!" He shook his arm- the one that had me at the end. I gagged slightly. But my father's hand soon started to tremble. His lips curled into a warm smile at me. He said, "But, now he was done the family some good. Make some more, Soul!" I gasped.

"W-what?" I asked, as if not understanding what my dad meant, "Y-you're happy?"

"Of course! Make some more, too!" My father said, with a jolly smile.

"What? Make more? What do you…? WHAT? MAKE MORE?" I gagged, not because of being hung in the air, but of utter shock.

"Don't worry, Mr. Evans! We'll make more!" Maka squealed with a goofy grin to match my dad's.

"WHAT? MAKA?" I shouted. What were they now? Best buds? My father dropped me in order to clap. Why was he clapping? My mother started to laugh hysterically.

"Yes, Soul!" My mother squeaked through laughs.

Unbelievable!

**The next day…**

I was going surprise Maka! I am! I went to the store in the morning to buy some more pansies and all this gardening stuff! She'll be thrilled. I crept into the living room, and my eyes instantly darted to the window box in the corner. The window box came down from its place, as I took a small shovel and dug 2 holes in the soil. I noticed how much I enjoyed tossing the fertile soil around from its place, how addicting it can all be. The pansies came out of there plastic holder and into the holes. I felt so… good… when I held the flower in my palms, though. It was a life at the tip of my fingers. This is what got Maka excited? I can give her plenty more… that's what she said. But I'm a guy so… is it 'That's what he said?' or do you just with the girl? Whatever. I patted the dirt around the flower.

I heard soft steps coming from the hallway. Oh, boy! Maka's here! Oh, gosh, I sound retarded. I lifted the watering can to give the new plants some water just as my wife entered our apartment.

"Soul, I'm home and I hope you made dinner because I'm-!" That's when she noticed me, at the window sill, gardening, "I'm- WHOA! SOUL! What day is it? Like, Surprise Maka Day?"

"It could be," I shrugged, though I was filling with joy on the inside. My plan worked! Yes! She hugged me. I expected a little more though. Then she slipped her lips onto mine. Okay, MUCH better. I guess flowers really are amazing creations. So me and my flowers, we're a team, now!

"Thank you, Soul," Maka whispered.

I decided to go respond in my real cool ways and said, "For what?"

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" She chuckled under her breath. When we finally separated, she had the biggest grin on her face. And then, she did the strangest thing. She started to cry. What the fuck?  
>"Whoa! What are you crying about? Did you want lilies or something like um dandilog?" I said, panicking a little too much. My plan backfired! What do I do?<br>"First, it's a dandelion and they're weeds, in case you didn't know!" She said smiling with tears running down her face.

"I didn't know." I said honestly.

"Second, I'm crying of joy!" she said laughing, now.

"You can do that?" I asked. Well, gosh, that's insane!

"One day, you'll do it, too." She said running off to our bedroom. Why did I marry such a confusing girl?

"I probably will… soon…" I mumbled to myself.

** I am so sorry, once again for the pretty late update! But thank you for anyone who actually favorited or followed this story! I hope you love it so far! I also encourage you to…**

** -check out my other fanfics**

** -REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

** -look at my poll thingy! :D**

**Thank you! ^_^**


	4. Month 3

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter… the last chapter was like okay… but I guess a little rushed.**

**I also would like to thank everybody for supporting this story.**

**And I hope you review!**

* * *

><p>Month 3<p>

It was a Saturday. That was the day my world fell apart. Well, not really, but kind of. Once again, Maka decided to leave the bed before I could wake her up with my kiss. At first, I was really angry. I though the flowers are on my side! But my thoughts changed the minute I heard a loud moan. Maka?  
>I jumped out of bed and ran clumsily to the kitchen, to see Maka cleaning up her own throw up and a stench that was so disgusting, I can't describe it.<p>

Maka looked up at me with sad eyes and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Whoa! What happened are you okay?" I got her off the floor, avoiding the puke. She walked onto the couch and fell on it, exhausted.

"Actually, Soul, I am NOT okay. I feel like shit. I have a headache and a backache. I'm hungry beyond belief, but I don't want to eat because I always throw it right back up! And I have to pee every two minutes! Something's wrong!" She broke down, crying. That's when I realized what had really happened.

"Pregnancy symptoms!" I cried out. Maka looked at me, eyes full of fear. I didn't like that look. I didn't like it at all. She clutched her womb. And I patted it, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Call Liz or Tsubaki! I don't care! I need someone who was pregnant before!" She said, her voice shaking way too much. She clutched her head, "Ahh! Make me stop crying! My headache!" This girl was going to drive me insane. I ran to the kitchen to fill a 'Glad' bag with ice.

"Don't be mad! Get Glad!" I cried handing her the bag. She smiled slightly at the comment and relaxed when she placed the bag on her head. Right then, I thought my job was done for the day. Or for at least a few hours, but I was sooo wrong. Her face became a bright green. Oh, no! I clamped my hand on her mouth as I lifted her off the couch, and ran to the bathroom, where she puked all over the toilet.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled when she was finally done.

"I'll call Liz right now!" I proclaimed. I was not going to survive 9 months like this.

**A little while later…**

I leaned against the wall of our bedroom, not knowing what to do. I was extremely bored, so eavesdropping on the phone call was the best thing I came up with. I listened intently.

"Liz, I don't know what's going on! I can't eat! I can't sleep! I can only pee and puke!" Maka cried. This was really bad. Luckily, the phone was on speaker because Maka was too sick to even hold the fuckin' phone.

"Listen, Maka, I guess you're pretty bad, but everything's going to be okay!" Liz assured.

"Tell me what to do, teacher!" Maka pleaded, sniffling. She sounded hoarse, too. Gosh, Maka's going to die after a few months of this!

"Well, the reason you're so sick is because you have the blood of a meister, not 100% human!" Liz pointed out, "And you might not be so healthy. I mean, you're pretty skinny and stuff. I don't know about how Soul handled you, but it might all affect your symptoms."

"I should get fat?" Maka asked desperately.

"No! My tips are that you should eat, even if you'll throw it up. You should sleep, even though it's hard to. If you need to pee your guts out, then pee them out! Agree with the symptoms! They go away soon enough!" Liz breathed, "And go see the doctor."

"I'll eat, sleep, pee, and see the doctor! Okay! But there's one more problem!" Maka said, and I could tell she was nodding her head.

"What's the other problem?" Liz asked curiously.

"My boobs are messed up!" She cried. What? She didn't tell me this! Well, actually, it's kinda good she didn't tell me.

"Like what?" Liz asked.

"They're all swollen! And they're all weird!" Maka whispered, but I was still able to hear.

"Oh, that happened to me, too! Just eat low-fat stuff! Make sure you get bras that fit you perfectly, otherwise it hurts. Also add heat or cold, whichever one helps more. And don't drink anymore coffee or caffeine! Ask your doctor for medicine, too!" Liz said, packing me and Maka with a bunch of information. Gosh, being pregnant is so complicated! I feel bad for women!

"Thanks, Liz!" Maka clicked the phone to end the connection. And started for the door. Shit! I jumped to my feet and ran to the couch, making a natural pose.

"So, did you learn anything?" I asked innocently.

"Soul, get me to the grocery store, the doctor, and Marshall's!" She ordered, confidently. I sighed.

"Yes, ma'am."

**At the grocery store…**

I looked at our shopping cart. It was filled with stuff about helping pregnancy, low-fat, and healthy foods. I looked at Maka, who was examining the nutrition facts on a few smoothies.

"Isn't this enough?" I asked, glancing at all our groceries. This is why I like to do the food shopping in our family. Maka looked at me and sighed.

"But I love smoothies! But Liz said I had to eat healthier because my symptoms are pretty bad!" She showed me these adorable eyes. I couldn't resist but give in to her pleads.

"Make it quick." I sighed, "But shouldn't you go to the doctor's first? I mean, I don't want you to puke all over the floor! You already went to the bathroom twice in 30 minutes!"

Maka dropped a few smoothies inside our cart before agreeing, "Okay, we're going!"

"Finally!" I thanked the good Lord.

**At Marshall's…**

It's been 1 hour already, and Maka still hasn't even agreed with a single bra. Oh, gosh, is this the way a cool guy like me is supposed to spend his Saturday? I went over to the stall Maka was in and knocked.

"What?" Maka asked, sharply.

"I'm gonna go look at stuff." I said, keeping my reply simple.

"Okay." She agreed.

I headed out into the big store full of clothing, shoes and other items. What should I look at? I could get something cute for Maka… something special… and nice. I decided to think. I usually don't think. Thinking was not my thing. But today, I decided to think. Maka is like… sick out of her mind. Anyway, she's gonna get a lot bigger than the way she is now. A shirt that will stretch? Yes! That's what'll I get her! And that'll show Liz how I handle my Maka! I went to the women's shirts. This is awkward. Then I spotted these shirts that are like, way baggy. Excellent! And one of them had flowers on it? Good job, Soul! I picked it off the hanger and that's when this kid came up to me and said, "Mister, are you gay?"

"Um, no… this is for my wife…" I explained.

Then Maka appeared out of nowhere and announced, "Okay, Soul! I am finished!"

"Maka I-don't-know-your-middle-name Albarn! You took 1 hour! One whole hour on shopping for bras!" I said annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry for being pregnant!" Maka darted back at me.

"Whoa! You're Maka and Soul!" The kid announced the obvious.

"Yeah…" We said slowly.

"Oh, gosh, Soul! I'm so sleepy…" Maka said, holding her head. She backed up, but I grabbed her hand. She looked at me, slightly dazed.

"I cannot keep doing this! You're going to the doctor's right now, missy!" I dragged her out of the store, but I bought the shirt while she wasn't looking. I felt great inside… but I knew that things are going to get a lot worse than now.

**At the doctor's…**

It felt like an eternity waiting for Maka. Like, all the magazines were on the latest cure for this disease and how people are trying to get a cure for cancer. Then there were these disturbing magazines on how to find out you have breast cancer. But there was one magazine that brought my attention. It was titled 'Pregnancy: How do deal with it'. At first, it was another one of those magazines I simply waved away, but then I noticed something. When, I looked at the back cover of it, it was titled 'Pregnancy: How the men deal with it'. I picked up the magazine, hoping to find an answer to calming down Maka's symptoms. I found a perfect article for me, just waiting to be read:

* * *

><p><em><strong>What are the effects of pregnancy on your mate? Learn about its symptoms!<strong>_

_ There are many symptoms of pregnancy that your mate will have to endure. Women go through something called morning sickness. It causes nausea, and can make her throw up. But not all women go through morning sickness. Those who don't are considered very lucky. Morning sickness will basically cause nausea throughout a women's pregnancy._

* * *

><p>So that's why Maka's always throwing up? Guess there's no cure for it…. But I hope the doctor has some medicine to ease it down or something. I hope so… anyway… let's move on. I resumed reading.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Another symptom is tiredness. A woman will feel much more tired as early as one week after conception. This is natural, and so pregnant women should get a lot of rest.<em>

* * *

><p>Tiredness? Another thing I'm familiar with…. Maka apparently has it as well… let's see how much Maka has of these stuff.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Some more symptoms are headaches, backaches, and frequent urination. These are some of the most common things that happen.<em>

* * *

><p>Alright, check, check, and check… so far she's got all of them… is that bad? Maybe Liz is right? Maybe I handled Maka too rough? Oh, well, too late to turn back…<p>

* * *

><p><em> Many women become very hungry and develop strange food cravings they never felt before. This, too, will last for the next 9 months to come. Also, many women get swellings in the ankles and breasts. This is normal, and breasts prepare for the …<em>

* * *

><p>That's when the article became a little too awkward for me to read. So all of this was normal? No, Liz said it wasn't. I skimmed through the article to find the sentence: "<em>If your mate is suffering all of these at a severe scale, visit your doctor!" <em>Yes! I did the right thing! Then, my Maka emerged from the doctor's door into the lobby of the building. She was carrying a bunch of medicine in a bag, and looked kind of depressed. I quickly jumped from the couch, to embrace her in a hug.

"It's going to be okay!" I assured, not even sure of myself. She smiled at me with that emerald, pupil-less eyes of hers, "Let's go home."

She nodded, not speaking a word. I wanted to, like; bring up the subject of symptoms, so she could know I knew. Because right now she thinks I have no idea of anything. LIES! I needed to make sure that she has intelligent support!

"Um… Maka… I saw an article in a magazine…" I gulped, wondering if this is a good idea, "And it was about people… women… pregnant women… and their… problems…" Okay, that was the best wording I'd ever come up for an awkward situation like that. She looked up at me, her eyes full of fear or regret or worry or a soft anger… I really can't read her well.

She looked down, "And?"

I raised my eyebrow. No anger in voice? I'm safe! I replied, "So… you got those problems."

She looked at me like I was an idiot, "Really?"

I didn't really know what I was thinking, but I made a bold next move. One that could end in a really good result, or a life-risking one, "Actually, I learned of these… problems… before I read the magazine." I gulped and continued, "I accidently heard you and Liz… talk… about these… problems…"

"I know."

What? What does she mean she knows? How did she know that I knew before I knew from the magazines? How did she know? I looked at her, "Pardon?"

"You're a terrible eavesdropper, like, you always shift in your seat when you hear something that disturbs you… and you banged on my door." Maka did an exaggerated yawn to make sure I knew she was getting a little bored.

"Well, about you're… problems." I said, quickly gaining the attention of Maka again.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

She sighed, and said, "Because you're all Daddy Cool and you'd… laugh."

I examined her reasons in my head, "I wouldn't laugh… okay, maybe a little, but you gotta trust me!"

She raised an eyebrow, mimicking my face I wore earlier in the conversation. She smirked, and clutched her bag of medicine. She was much bigger now, as in her belly size. But only I could notice it, because I live with her and all. And then I glanced at… it… and realized there was a tiny, but noticeable bump on the much bigger one.

I pointed to it, "What the heck is that?"

Maka stared at me and started to laugh, "You're such an idiot! It's my belly button!"

I stared back at her, "Maka, I know you're an outy, but no one's is that big!"

She laughed even more, "Oh, Daddy Cool knows the symptoms of pregnancy but has no idea of… hahahahahahaha!" I glanced at her. What was so funny? Once her laughter eased down, she explained, "When a lady gets pregnant, her belly button goes up!"

"Why?"

"Because the baby! As I'm stretching to make room for the baby, my belly button pops up!" She explained, still giggling.

"Will it stay like that forever?" I asked stupidly.

"No! Once the baby's born, I'll have a regular button." Maka said. There was a long silence between us, like someone put the world on mute. I thought about the belly buttons for a while, and how weird it was. The walk home was fast, and nice. But the minute we got home, Maka fell under her sickness again.

**The next morning…**

I took a deep breath as I darted my eyes around the familiar room. I felt like a T-rex with a giant head and a tiny body while I lifted my head from my pillow. Exhausted, I surrendered and dove back toward the bed. I looked at Maka, good she hadn't left… What is that stench? I sniffed again. There was the worst odor I've ever smelled that hasn't come from a kishin in my house. I glanced at the bed. The blanket was covered in puke. Oh, gosh. I jumped out of bed, this time, failing to slip on my slippers. I ran to the kitchen to grab a moist towel to clean up Maka and the bed. Maka woke when the towel brushed her face.

"Ah, Soul?" Her sleepy eyes taking in the scene and then she bolted straight up into a sitting position, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She got out of bed.

"Ah, what am I gonna do with you?" I continued to clean her of her own throw up. She obediently stayed still, letting me clean her PJ's and her face, hands, and feet. And when we saw her feet we both screamed. I backed away, she felt to the floor. Her ankles swelled up to a humongous size. I quickly recognized the symptom from the article I read. I commented, "Remember when I called your ankles fat back in the days? This is NOT what I meant!"

She chuckled slightly and sighed, "Ugh, I hate the symptoms of pregnancy!" She walked out of the room and plopped onto the couch, "Hand me the pills with the green label."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I hope the baby comes sooner…" Maka sighed.

"Yeah…" I said, then remembered something, "Hey, I got you a shirt! It's good for when you become really preggo!" I reached for my shopping bag from yesterday and handed her the shirt. She gasped and squealed.

"Thank you, Soul!" She ran up to me and kissed me lightly.

The flowers are still on my side!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for supporting me everybody! Thank you so much! <strong>

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Thank you for favoriting!**

**Thank you for putting this on your story alert!**

**I really thank you!**

**I looked at like a 100 sites looking for symptoms of pregnancy with the recommendation on how to ease it down. And I had no idea why the belly button pops up until now! I'm learning! Well, see you next chapter!**


	5. Month 4

**Wow… it's the 4****th**** month already!**

**I haven't done a disclaimer in a while… or ever for this story… so I'll start this chapter off with it.**

** I don't own Soul Eater! ;(**

**Okay, next on the list is the thank yous… thank you for everyone who favorited, story alerted, and reviewed this story! Thank you! And I want to say sorry for all the typos and mistakes I've made throughout this fanfic… sorry.**

**Um… I also want to recommend blondiemi's stories (my sister's stories)! I'm such a good sister, advertising her! She doesn't really do this to me… I think she did it once, though. Why am I recommending her then? I'm too kind… -_-**

**I also would like you guys to read my other fanfics if you haven't already!**

**Remember! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE! **

** ~Zu**

I glanced at my watch. It was just past 12: 15. I had 45 minutes to fit lunch in and visit Maka at the Death Room. As I said before, she works part-time as a secretary and a substitute teacher. I reached for my bag and took out my big thermos of coffee. **(A/N: The whole coffee thermos thing is from my math teacher. He's like a coffee addict, and drinks, like, a whole pitcher thingy everyday… he brings 3 extra large cups to school…)**

I walked through DWMA's corridors. The dim lights and the echoes of my steps made the school seem abandoned, almost creepy. Then, another pair of footsteps joined my echoes. The figure turned to my hallway and I recognized the person immediately.

"Maka!" I grinned.

She looked at me and pointed to my classroom, "Can we eat there?"

I glanced backwards, then looked back at her, "You sure? I mean, there are tons of balconies to eat on…" She ignored the comment and took my hand. She led me back to the empty classroom and sat on my rolly chair as she ate her low fat yogurt… of, course.

"I see you got your low fat yogurt, there…" I said, trying to start a conversation. She smiled at me and took another spoonful.

"Once you go through a month of those damn symptoms, you would do anything to get rid of them… I don't even like low-fat!" She explained, stabbing her spoon in the plastic cup angrily.

I sighed, "I'm glad I'm a guy…" Maka looked at me and smirked, "What?"

"It's a girl thing. I would never want to be a guy…" Maka stated the exact opposite.

I wore my 'you crazy?' face, "I thought you didn't want to go through all the pain of pregnancy? What? You suddenly changed your mind?"

"No," Maka went on to explain in detail, "Most guys turn into gangster wanna-be's because they want to wear those Justin Beiber hair-cuts. Too many guys these days wear the same hairdo… unlike you, Soul. You have an almost impossible 'do. And many guys try to be all cool and wear Abercrombie stuff all the time, making them look really weird if not worn properly. But you, Soul, have had nice clothing without spending a 100 dollars."

I looked over her reasons, "So what you're saying is that guys suffer in fashion?"

She nodded, "Yeah, most of them…" She then continued, "Why would you hate to be a girl? It's not that bad…"

I rolled my eyes, "They endure all the pain…" Maka cocked her head to the side, wishing for an explanation, "Well, girl's are the ones that get the pain during sex… and they have to take care of the house and cleaning more than men… and they're the ones getting pregnant and getting the symptoms… and they get the pain when it's time to give birth… and they actually have to brush their hair for 20 minutes… and wear all the uncomfortable stuff… and they get periods… that one's important."

"Okay, you have a point." Maka finally agreed.

"And girls also spend $ 100 dollars at Abercrombie!" I added.

"But girls that actually shop there, know how to wear the clothing right." Maka pointed out. It was true… sometimes guys did suffer a little bit too much 'cos they had no good looks.

"But I'm good right?" I asked just to make things clear.

Maka giggled, "You're perfect." She half purred the comment. I took a hold of her lips and lifted her off the chair. It was getting less easy to kiss her, because her belly was increasing the distance between us, but we still managed. I loved the way she breathed on my upper lip as we kissed. That delicate whoosh of air always teased me in the nicest way possible. The next chance she got, Maka stuck her tongue inside my mouth, taking me by surprise. I mimicked her actions a moment later.

As we continued, busying ourselves with silly pleasure, one of my students came inside the classroom with a questioned, "Um… Mr. Soul? For question-?" That's when he noticed what he had walked in on, "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll ask you later!" He started for the door.

"Wait, no! What was the question?" I ripped my lips off of Maka's, and tore my tongue out of her mouth painfully. She winced.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Soul!" The student ran down the hallway. Oh, great.

"Soul, you're a great teacher…" Maka sighed, laughing. I glared at her.

"Ugh… that's embarrassing…" I said, going back at my desk. I took Maka's fork and ate a large portion of her low-fat yogurt. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever ate. But then again, I'm a meat person.

"Hey! That's my lunch, Soul!" She grabbed the fork, as I wiped away at some yogurt on the side of my mouth.

"Ah, chill, Maka…" I continued on to say, "It was disgusting anyway…"

"Well, sorry for not getting meat-flavored yogurt!"

"There's something like that?" I asked, stupidly.

"NO!" Maka answered, rolling her eyes.

"What're we having for dinner?" I asked, hoping for some fatty, disgustingly tasty meal for once. Something like McDonald's or Wendy's would be nice for once.

"Um… salad… potatoes… roasted chicken." Maka thought.

"Roasted chicken! Yes!" I cheered, finally getting to taste some meat after a few months.

"You're making it."

"Oh, awww…"

After classes and school, I went home and made roasted chicken and ate dinner. And went to bed.

I dreamed about meat-flavored yogurt.

**The following day…**

Apparently, there was no school today, due to the terrible storm right outside. I groaned as I got up, feeling a warm body pressed against me. I don't know what Maka was dreaming about, but this is what I saw. Her arms laced around me. Her leg was hugging both of mine. Her body clung to me in a showy way. And a smirk was plastered on her face.

I leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes opened, dazed by sleep. And just as I was going to lift my lips away, she held my neck in place, to make me kiss her longer.

"Mornin', sleepyhead." I whispered into her mouth.

She groaned the greeting away and dismissed my lips. And then we noticed a sound coming from the kitchen. Clashing plates, whispers, and footsteps exploring the apartment. What the fuck? And then we heard approaching footsteps. A hand turned the doorknob and in came…

"Kid?" I asked, surprised how stupid, deep, and sleepy my voice sounded.

"Yes, that's my name. And, Soul, what're you doing?" Kid motioned to me, looming over Maka after the kiss. I quickly slid back into my space in the bed.

"Sorry." I replied, "So, what… are you… doing in our house?"

And we heard a squeal come from the kitchen. I few rushed footsteps approached the bedroom. Then, an excited Liz jumped onto the bed, "How is my pregnant best friend doing?"

Maka smiled weakly, and tiredly, "Great."

"It's been hell." I corrected, smiling.

"Ah…" Kid nodded, agreeing with me, "You have no idea what Liz made me do during her pregnancy. I was a slave."

"Yeah…" I kept my answer simple.

"I heard Maka's symptoms are pretty bad…" Kid commented, touching the subject of the terrible.

"Yup." I said, getting up from bed. Maka tried to pull me back in, but I shook her away.

"So, Maka, it's been a while!" Liz said enthusiastically. She wore tight jeans, a striped tank top with buttons, and a sweater.

"Um, fine! I took your advice!" Maka answered, her eyes now adjusted to light.

More footsteps ran down the hall, and a little girl with dark brown hair and golden eyes appeared at the doorframe, "Mommy! I'm hungry!"

"Sh! It's almost done, Lex!" Liz said to the girl.

"Is that Auntie Maka?" Lex asked, pointing at Maka.

"Yes, it is!" Liz said, "One of my best friends when I was a girl!"

Maka gasped, "Is that your daughter? She's so adorable! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen her since she was a month old!" She ran up to Lex and hugged her, "Hello, Lex!"

"Hi!" Lex replied in the cutest way possible.

"What does Lex stand for anyway, Liz?" Maka turned to Liz.

"We named her Alexandra, but then we keep it simple with Lex or Lexie." Liz explained.

Liz, Kid, Lex, Maka, and me made out way into the living room and kitchen. I smelled the rich aroma of the eggs and breakfast sausages. Maka lied down on the couch and I sat beside her. On the second couch sat Kid and Liz. And Lex sat on the floor, listening intently.

"How did you get into our house, anyway?" I asked, asking the most important question.

"We came by and you didn't lock the door." Kid explained.

Lex randomly came over to Maka and poked at her large belly. She looked at Liz and asked, "Mommy, why is auntie so fat?"

"Oh, no, no, no! Lex, baby, auntie Maka is pregnant! It's when a lady is going to have a baby!" Liz explained. Lex stared blankly at her mother, not clicking, "Inside, Auntie Maka's belly is a baby!"

Lex turned to Maka's belly again. She stared at it for a while. Then she laid both hands on it and stared hard, "In here?"

"Yep!" Liz said.

"Why doesn't it come out?" Lex asked.

"Because it can't." Liz said.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't ready yet."

"Why isn't it ready?"

"Because it needs to grow."

"Why can't it grow here, outside, with me?"

"Because it needs Auntie Maka for now?"

"When will it come out and play with me?"

"In… Maka? How many months?"

Maka answered, "Six. More or less."

"Six? I'm not going to survive!" I groaned. Kid and Liz chuckled.

"Who are you?" Lex poked my knee.

"I am… uh… Soul." I replied. Lex stared at me. Then, she glanced at Maka. Then, back at Maka. Back at me. Then, back at Maka. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over her head.

"You two are madly in love and married!" Lex announced proudly. I looked at her. Madly in love? She was what? 2? She knew about love? Wait, her mom's Liz. Anything could happen.

"Madly in love?" Maka giggled.

"Am I right?" Lex asked excitedly.

Maka nodded, too happy and giggly to speak. Looks like she enjoyed the comment. I sighed. But it was very true. Though, I acted annoyed and cool outside, inside I was just as giggly as Maka. Madly in love. Heh, heh.

"Hey, Liz! The other day I was walking around town, you know, just to walk, and I saw something crazy. There was this random person dressed up as a monkey!" Maka recalled. **(A/N: This really happened! Lolz.) **She continued enthusiastically, "So he's scaring all these kids. It was hilarious. You had to be there. But that man was pretty immature. Or woman. The person had a monkey mask on so I couldn't really tell. And so later on he went he got some ice cream, because it was a nice day and all. And so he tried to lick it, but instead, he accidently jabbed it on his mask. I was laughing so hard, I almost peed. And so the man-!"

And that's when Maka was cut off. Her breath was lost. Something just took the wind out of her. I looked at her nervously. She clutched her belly. Everyone looked at her worriedly. Maka's face soon showed a smile. She rubbed her tummy. She smiled so hard, she burped. Burped? Hm.

"Maka? What's wrong?" I asked nervously, "Are you okay?" I scanned her nervously. Lex came out of nowhere and patted Maka's stomach. I thought it was a good idea, so I joined her.

"Auntie! What's wrong? What's wrong?" Lex asked.

And then, I felt I little thump under my hand. I small, tiny vibration. I jumped back and screamed. Lex joined me. She jumped back and screamed. Maka started to smile.

"The baby kicked me! It kicked!" Maka answered. She giggled.

"They can do that?" I asked, shocked. Gosh, I don't know anything about pregnancy. But it is pretty amazing that I actually felt my kid. I mean, it did feel pretty cool.

"Cool!" Lex exclaimed.

Liz started chatting away with Liz about all these things that happened to her when she was pregnant with Lex. The rest of the visit carried on normally.

**The next day…**

It had been a terrible night. I couldn't sleep until 2 am. I knew I wasn't going to make it to work tomorrow, or wake Maka up with a kiss. But, something much better happened instead. As I was still sleeping, Maka decided to surprise me. I felt something soft and warm touch my lips the next morning. I opened my eyes to be greeted by Maka's face. She woke me up with a kiss? Works for me! I held her there, hovering over me, with her round belly resting on top of me. I flipped her over, so I could be looming over her while she rested neatly on the bed. And the lips crashed, and the tongues crashed, and the noses crashed. Everything crashed together into a neatly sloppy kiss. She turned sideways, making me plop onto the bed and face her, not leaving her grasp for a second. We were lost in the moment. I loved her. She loved me. It was nice. Everything was nice. I felt the baby in it, too. And for the first time, I realized I loved the baby, too.

"Maka," I whispered in a surprisingly husky voice. She looked at me with eyes full of love and passion, "I love you." Her eyes seemed much happier. I licked her cheek delicately. She giggled in that little way of hers.

"Me, too," She answered, and she kissed my nose. I grinned. She looked at me, sleepily and dazed. A goofy grin plastered on her beautiful face. Her bangs fell messily over those eyes. I kissed her again, and again, and again.

Then, Kid came into our room with his suit and everything, "You guys are going to be pretty late for- Whoa! I'm so sorry! I will leave immediately! I apologize!" He sprinted out the door.

"Wait, Kid! What time is it?" I hollered. Maka looked at me pleadingly. I turned to her, "What?"

"Don't leave!" Maka begged, "Soul, stay!" I saw her puppy eyes. Then, I remembered the class and my work. I bounced off the bed, lazily slipping on my slippers. Maka screamed. I looked at her.

"You screamed?" She made a pleading face again. I shook my head, "Nope. But I'll carry you to the kitchen." She smiled and her hands flew up to me, like a little kid's. I picked her up the bridal way. Gosh, she got heavy. She rested her head on my chest. I walked into the hallway and into the kitchen, following the mouth-watering scent of waffles, and I don't mean the Eggo kinds. Liz was making waffles in some old waffle maker.

Liz turned around to greet us, "So, Maka's getting special treatment today? Or is this normal? If only Kid would do that to me…" She sighed and returned to making breakfast.

"Hey, thanks, Liz." Maka smiled.

"No, problem," Liz answered, "Anyway, what are you naming the baby?"

Maka and I were speechless. We had no name yet. We had no ideas for a name. We hadn't even thought about a name yet. I started to stutter, "We have no name." I finally said.

"You have no ideas? Nothing?" Liz sighed, "Well, do you guys know what gender your baby is?"

Again, we were speechless, "Nope." Maka answered.

Liz gasped, "You guys are terrible at this. Okay, you might as well do this: Don't find out the gender. Both of you choose a boy and girl name. Don't tell each other the names. When the baby is born, and you find out the gender. Tell each other the names you liked and choose one. It'll be great!"

"That'll be so much fun!" Maka squealed in my arms.

"Are you ready to be a mother, Maka?" Liz asked, excitedly.

"I really don't know." Maka answered, this question suddenly upsetting her, "I'm not ready at all. I have no idea how to care for the baby. I want to be a great mom, but I wonder if I can be one… Anyway, where's Lex?"

"Oh! I never really told you why Kid and I came here, really!" Liz said, setting fresh waffles on the kitchen table. I set Maka down on the chair. The waffles were really good…

"No, you never told us why…" I said, eating a waffle.

"Well, Lex is going to DWMA… she's now old enough to attend the real classes!" Liz said excitedly, "Lex is at DWMA already." I choked on my food. I glanced at the clock. 5 minutes to work!

"Holy fuck!" I raced to the bedroom. It took me 3 minutes to dress up… A NEW RECORD! I raced to the bathroom. Took a few seconds to brush my hair. Soon, I was getting my goodbye to Maka. I really screwed up this morning…

**At school…**

"Okay, we're going to go train outside with Stein and Justin!" I announced, getting up from my desk. The students burst out of the room. I sighed. What should I name the kid? Hm… there are a billion names out there. I looked at the residue of the students, scrambling for their books. I saw Sally. The girl whose partner died a few months ago. She was still depressed. She was a mess. I felt so bad for her. She's been going to guidance counseling twice a day. It was terrible.

"Soul!" Maka flung herself at me. I almost lost my stability.

"Hey, honey. I thought you were taking off today…" I said, uneasily. That woman knocked all the breath out of me.

"Sally." Maka said, simply.

My eyes went wide, "I was just thinking about her!" I whispered. Maka pulled out a single pansy from behind her back. I recognized it from one of the ones we grew in our window box. I smiled.

Maka went over just as Sally started to trudge out of her row of seats, "Sally! Honey, I want to give you something that might cheer you up!" She handed Sally the pansy. Sally's dull eyes became bright. For the first time in 4 months, she looked alive. She looked so pretty looking at that pansy. Maka added, "Soul and I grew it ourselves!"

Sally smiled. I gasped and gaped. She hadn't smiled in 4 months! Sally laughed, "Mr. Soul gardens?"

"Hey! Don't talk about that!" I blushed, "I do it for Maka… I don't… like it… or anything!"

Maka and Sally smirked, "Uh-huh… Sure!"

I surrendered, "Mer!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Sally!" Maka smiles at the girl. Sally looks at Maka and bursts into tears.

"Thank you so much! My partner… he loved gardening and stuff. I loved him so much!" Sally sobbed. Her tears dripped onto her black sweatshirt. Maka hugged her. Sally continued, "I wish it all ended like you and Soul! I wish it did!"

"Sally, if it's not too rude to ask, how did… he… die?" Maka asked, cautiously.

"No, Mrs. Maka! I hate when people avoid the subject too much! I wish people could talk to me about him! It helps me. It helps me so much." Sally explained, "He died when a kishin knocked him out and took him away. He was probably killed afterwards."

"Wait, so you're not 100%sure?" Maka asked.

"Well, what else would a kishin do to him?" Sally asked sadly.

"Where did you go for that mission?" Maka asked urgently.

"Mexico?" Sally answered unsurely.

"He might not be dead!" Maka said sternly, "Shinigami needs to know! Soul!" I jumped to my feet. We all sprinted into Shinigami's room.

Maka immediately shouted orders to all the officers inside "Send all of our best searchers and groups into the Mexico area. We're searching for a boy- dead or alive. He was captured by a kishin 4 months ago! Black hair, brown eyes, always wore blue! I want him either alive with this girl, or in the Hook Cemetery! Now! Hop to it!" She shouted. She looked at me, "Soul! Get airplane tickets!"

I stared at her, "Oh, no, no, no, no! _You_ are not going anywhere, Mrs. Pregnant!" Was she crazy?

"The girl needs more help!" Maka said.

"I am not going to let my wife fight with swollen ankles, a baby, the need to puke, and pee problems!" I crossed my arms.

Shinigami came over to us, "Maka? What is this all about?"

"Sally's partner! He might be alive! She told me the story." Maka said, "I'm going with the teams!"

"No, Shinigami," I corrected, "Maka is not going anywhere!"

"I'm going to Mexico!"

"You're pregnant!"

"Thank you for reminding me!"

"No problem!"

"I'm going to Mexico!"

"The only place you're going is to bed!"

"The last time you told me that, I got pregnant!"

"Oh, are you saying you didn't like it?"

"Where did you get that? Of course I liked it?"

"Good. Now go to bed!"

"I'm already pregnant, Soul."

"NO! I'm not going to do anything to you!"

"Then why do you want me to go to bed?"

"To rest! Because you're pregnant!"

"Oh, don't underestimate me! I'm going to Mexico!"

"Imagine we get stuck there for months! I am not going to let you give birth to a baby on a mission!"

"That's in 5 months, Soul!"

"I'm being cautious!"

"Stop being cautious!"

"You told me that when I got you pregnant."

"Well, you lost your condom! That's your problem! You don't keep me waiting when I'm already on the bed!"

"Well, I'm sorry for not knowing you wanted to get pregnant!"

"I never said that! You don't keep me waiting that long undressed on a bed for you, whose looking for a condom!"

"I didn't take that long."

"You took 15 minutes!"

"It's not that long."

"Well, you didn't even find the condom!"

"I'm sorry for forgetting things!"

"Just let me go to Mexico!"

That's when I just picked her up. She screamed, "Sorry, Shinigami, I'll be going home!" I looked at Sally's disturbed face. Shinigami was silently disturbed.

On the way home, Maka finally calmed down.

"I hate you, Soul."

"I love you, too, Maka."

"Ugh."

"Hey, Maka." I said, "Thanks for being so nice to Sally." Flowers are so nice. If it weren't for the flower. Sally wouldn't have smiled, or laughed. And she would have never admitted that her partner was never confirmed dead 100%.

Flowers are truly amazing.

**Thank you if you reviewed/favorited/followed this story! **

**I was so out of ideas for this chapter. Next chapter will be better! They're going to the beach! **

**If you like fanfics about Maka being pregnant like this one, I want to recommend 'Baby Mine' by waiting-for-you443! It was a really good fanfic! Read it!**


	6. Month 5

**Alrighty! Another chapter!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I'M REEEEEEEEALLY SORRY! .**

**I love this summer so far. But I'm surprisingly busy the whole time! I go to my grandpa's house in the mountains. Then I spend a month home at a band camp with my friends. Next up is going to Poland after 5 years. Afterwards… I go to a different over-night camp. Lastly, I spend my time chilling, doing summer homework. Wow…**

**Thank you everyone who favorited/reviewed/followed this story!**

**Well, read the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Month 5<p>

I looked at Maka, lying asleep on the couch. Her pregnancy was going to be the end of her. She was exhausted all the time now. Her belly bulged as she wore the baggy flower top I bought her. I walked into the kitchen, alone. Kid and Black Star went to Mexico to search for Sally's partner. Tsubaki stayed with us, but she was at the Death Room now. She needed to cover for all the agents that left for the search. For now, I had to take care of 4 children. Apparently, Black Star and Tsubaki were pretty busy during nights and have 3 kids. Liz was at Death City at our house, too, but was out shopping at the moment.

Tsubaki's boys were really nice. The first one was named Static, the oldest. He was 5 years old. The modest young boy took after his mother a little too much. He had slick black hair combed neatly into a ponytail. He had blue eyes, too. Static was very intelligent as well. I remember that he was technically a mistake. Black Star and Tsubaki were drunk when they… did it. I remember the tears of the pregnancy confession during high school. Tsubaki was only 16, so we all helped her out. But Static definitely was their best child.

The second boy was quite rude. His name was Bandit and was 2 years old. The boy was the coolest looking one. He pretty much took after me. He ignored mostly everyone. He talked back to his parents, and only wore the clothing he wanted. He had black hair with neon blue highlights that was spiked into a low ponytail. His eyes weren't Tsubaki's or Black Star's. They were cold and empty blue ones. Not the full and kind blue ones Tsubaki had. Bandit, unlike me, had incredible reasoning skills. He was a natural genius. It was amazing.

Finally, there was little Dusk. Dusk was only 13 months. The little kid had bright blue hair that sprung up in spikes just like his dad's. He took after his father in being loud and annoying. The boy was much less conceited than his father, though.

"Hey, Soul," Bandit came over to me, casually, "I'm hungry. Got something?"

I glanced at the boy. He was cool. I smirked, "Sure, it's called a fridge." The boy noticed the large refridgerator. The doors of it flew open, sending a chilly wind across the small kitchen.

"There's nothing but yogurt," Bandit exclaimed, "No milk?"

"You drink milk? I never drank milk as a kid." I recalled.

"Mommy makes me drink it," Bandit explained, "I kind of got used to it."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, Tsubaki."

"I know who she is!" I said, "But I can't believe you call her mommy. No Mom or Ma for a cool kid like you. You call her mommy."

"She makes me say it." Bandit explained embarrassingly, "Anyway, what about your Mom and Dad?" Bandit shut the fridge door. He leaned against the counter. It was adorable because the kid was just about as tall as the counter. It looked really funny and cute.

"Oh, please don't talk about my parents!" I sighed.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Do you know about child abuse?"

Bandit's eyes went real wide. His eyes soon grew pitiful, "Yeah." He answered hoarsely.

"That's what happened. Well, with my father at least," I said, "My brother was always better than me. My mother didn't do anything. Then, I found out I was a weapon. I ran away from home and joined DWMA, where I met Maka." I motioned to my sleeping pregnant wife on the couch.

"Sucks to be you." The 2 year old said. He walked to his bed, or bunch of blankets where he slept in, and read a book. I read the title: Death Note. Wait, isn't that a pretty violent series? And he's only 2! Whatever… he's Bandit, after all.

"Where are your brothers and Lex?" I asked him. He looked up from his book a pointed toward the hallway.

"In your room."

"What?" I sprinted to my bedroom. They all lay on the bed talking and playing games. I sighed in relief. No broken bones, furniture, or children.

"Uncle Soul!" Lex cried, "Can we go somewhere today?" She smiled a humongous grin, spreading across her face from ear to ear. Her friends Static and Dusk wore the same expressions, which were filled with hope. My eyes went from one to kid to the next. I have no other plans… hm… maybe.

"Where would you want to go?" I asked, expecting a dumb answer like 'McDonald's' or some arcade place. The kids exchanged glances, debating on the topic of location. Soon, they turned back to me.

Static spoke first, "May we go to the beach?"

Dusk added, "Ocean!"

Lex continued the enthusiasm, "And seagulls, too!"

I stared blankly at them. The ocean? Where did they get that idea? We're out in the middle of the desert and they decide the ocean? I glance at a little kiddie magazine they were reading. An article about summer fun and how to spend those 2 and a half months of vacation. Did they even go to school yet? Oh, well. I sighed. Where was Liz? Oh, yeah. At the super market. Once she gets back, I'll ask her if this was a good idea. Or a failed one…

The kids' eyes glowed, awaiting for my answer. How far was the nearest beach? Eh, how should I know? Liz would know this, though.

"I think it's great!" I agreed. The kids cheered and squealed happily, "But we have to wait till Liz gets here." The kids nodded, their beyond happy expressions not vanishing from their little faces. I felt good inside.

Oh, crap! I forgot to water the pansies! I dashed out of the room. I spotted the watering can below the window. As I watered the flowers, I recalled the time, many months ago, when I first saw Maka gardening. Back then, it was Soul vs. The Flowers. Now, the Flowers and Soul are happily allies.

"I'm home!" Liz called from the front door. She immediately apologized and shut up when she realized Maka was still sleeping on the couch. The children ran out of my bedroom and started to explain the current situation to the confused young woman.

"We want to go to the beach!" said Lex.

"The ocean!" said Dusk.

"The seagulls!" said Static.

"Beach! Beach!" The 3 chanted. I saw Bandit suddenly look very interested in something for the first time. He ran to his pals and joined in the chant. Liz smiled, but I knew her well enough that she was working up a storm in her head about the topic of going or not.

"Hm… there's beaches in LA… I wonder how long it would take us to drive there?" Liz muttered. The kids overheard and cheered that they weren't instantly rejected. Hm… LA?

"Liz, Los Angeles is 290 miles from here… that's around 3 hours and a half!" I said, almost choking on how long the car ride would take. I hate car rides. I hate them with a flaming passion. I throw up whenever I'm in the car for more than an hour. I hope I've become more immune to them…

"We'll stay at a hotel overnight!" Liz said. I glanced at Maka. Still sound asleep, even though there was so much noise and chatter. That girl could sleep through anything!

"Wouldn't that cost us 100 dollars?" I asked, "Well, I'm not even sure how much a hotel room costs in LA…" Liz thought about this for a second and then pulled out her phone from her pocket. What was she doing now?

"Hi Tsubaki!" Liz greeted from her phone, "Want to go to the beach with us today?" A pause, "The time? 10:00 AM. Why?" A very long pause, "Soul, Maka, Lex, your boys, and I are going… you wanna come?" Their was a quick response this time and Liz smiled, "Great! Come to Maka's and Soul's house ASAP!"

"Tsubaki's coming?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah! Let's find out how much the hotels are!" Liz said. The kids jumped around happily. Except Bandit just doesn't do jumping. He just went with high fiving his older brother, Static. Liz picked up Lex and held her tight as she walked to the computer. I followed.

"Go to google." I say.

"Oh, I know what to do!" Liz said. I watched as she typed in ''" in the space. It turned out we could book a Best Western for $260. Well, that's pretty cheap for Los Angeles. It was kind of confusing how the kids just thought up this crazy idea and how seriously we were taking it now. All the adults would have to chip in. 260 divided by 3… around $90 each? Maka and I pay together.

"Kids! Pack up! I'll wake Maka up," I say. The kids cheer and all their PJ's, toothbrushes, and teddy bears/something they sleep with inside a suitcase. Liz helped them. Now, waking Maka up. I kissed her gently. Funny how she could sleep through a massacre, but every day I wake her up with a kiss. Her eyes flickered open. She made this 'I'm fuckin' tired! Why did you wake me up?' face. It was such a stupid looking face, that I instantly started to roll on the floor with laughter.

"What do you want?" She asked/groaned.

"We're going to the beach. We found a hotel and a beach. C'mon, pack up!" I explained. Her eyes were blank. Her whole face went blank as she registered the information.

"We're in the middle of the desert." Maka answered.

"Congratulations! You've lived here your whole life and figured that out!" I said sarcastically, adding a roll to my eyes. She smirked at me and stretched.

"Help me up," she ordered, her arms spread out toward me. Afterwards, we went through the whole process of packing up. She needed her cosmetics, shampoos and soaps, bathing suit, new clothes for the next day, PJ's, and everything. Which apparently takes her a long time. Her only excuse to it was 'I'm sorry I'm pregnant!', but she takes this long without the baby…

It was 11:00 AM when everyone, including Tsubaki, was here and ready. That was surprisingly fast. We now needed to get everyone inside the car.

"Let's take my car! It's the biggest!" Tsubaki suggested. We agreed. We illegally fit the four kids in the big 3 seater at the back. Liz took the wheel as Tsubaki went for the shotgun. Maka and I went in the middle. I noticed she was still wearing the baggy flower shirt I got her last month. It was not that baggy anymore, due to the fact that the baby filled all the baggy part. The car tumbled along on the sand, which still did not have a road. Death City was a pretty famous city, and still there was no road directly to it. Maka fell asleep in the car. Again with the sleeping. I remembered what Liz said last month or something like that… about naming the baby. She said something about coming up with a boy's name and a girl's. When the baby was born, I tell Maka the names and she tells me what she came up with, and we choose and name. Names… okay… um… Lucas? Tsubaki and Black Star came up with such epic names for their kids. Static, Bandit, and Dusk… great names. Um… Soul! Now that's a great name! Excellent name… wait, if a kid's named after their dad it's a junior. Soul Jr. Oh, fuck! That sounds retarded! Um… let's think of a guy's name first… Mathew, Mark, Luke, and John…. Wait, I've heard those 4 names together before. Wait! Those guys wrote the fuckin' bible! I'm not even Christian!

3 and a half hours later…..

"We're here!" Static cheered. In just 3 hours, I threw up 4 times… I'm pathetic. And I haven't come up with a single good name yet. Hopefully, Maka has better ones. We climbed out of the car and stepped into the hotel. It was not the fanciest hotel that I've been to, but it was a hotel. After much discussion, we came up with the arrangement that Liz, Tsubaki, Lex, and Dusk will get one room. The other room will contain Maka, Bandit, Static, and me.

As soon as everyone dropped off their suitcases, we changed into bathing suits. Maka felt kind of embarrassed about how she looked with a bikini and a humongous stomach so she found this light fabric that could be folded to make a dress. She used that.

At the beach. It took us a while to get there. But once we were there, the soothing breeze made it all worth it. It was a warm breeze, but it didn't cover you with heat. Not many people felt the need to come to the beach today, which was good. I hate it when too many people are at the beach. I stepped out on the sand for the first time, the sun-baked rocks burning under my feet. All 4 kids raced each other to the ocean, diving in before coming back out because of the freezing temperature. They slowly got deeper and deeper as they got used to the water. We, the adults, started to set up all the things we brought. Beach chairs, an umbrella, and towels were all in place by the time we noticed we forgot to put on sunscreen.

"Static! Bandit! Dusk! Lex!" Tsubaki called out, waving a bottle of sunscreen in her hand. The kids rushed back to us, grabbing the bottles. Tsubaki helped Dusk, I helped Bandit, Liz helped Liz, and Maka helped Static.

"Soul! Do my back!" She turned her back toward me and handed me a bottle of sunscreen.

"Okay, okay!" I agreed, taking the bottled. It took me forever to finish the task due to Maka's bickering about always forgetting to the spread the cream to certain places. I rushed off to the sea with my surf board. I wasn't an expert on surfing, or good at it. But I knew the basics after Maka's and my honeymoon to Hawaii.

I swam out into the water, avoiding the area where the few people who were on the beach were. Slowly, I went into a crouching position on the board, and then I stood up. Yes! On my first try! Whoo! Oh, Fuck! That wave coming up is ginormous. The wave's bump made my board leap into the air, and I crashed under the water. Oh, great. I came up for breath, and another try. Hearing my friends laugh, I 'hmphed' and got back on the board again. I was gonna try a wave this time. I saw a good wave in the distance. Quickly, I paddled up, my belly pressed against the board, using my arms to move. As the wave came to me, I got into a standing position. I was riding the wave! Whoo! Whoa! It's crashing. I fell off the board. The board, from the sudden movement, jumped up 5 feet into the air. My head popped up from underneath the ocean and surf board came down on my head.

"Ah! Dammit!" I cursed, "Again!" I paddled out to sea, found a wave. Good, this is good. The wave arrived and I stood up… too quickly. I fell down before I got to ride the wave. I continued this process, having the time of my life. I could get used to this!

"Soul!" Maka called, looking extremely annoyed.

"What?" I answered, paddling to her.

"That was the 6th time I called you! Can't you here me?" Maka said, "Anyway, come and eat! There's a concession stand that sells ice cream a little while away."

I nodded, "Sounds good…" The minute I got to shore she pulled me into a kiss. Kinda sudden… but its not that I don't like it so… whatever! She removed her lips from mine, but her hands still held me close.

She whispered, "You wanna walk with me on the beach later?" I glanced at her and grinned.

"Why not?" I whispered back. She smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

Everyone got up and walked to the ice cream stand, each ordering a different flavor.

"Strawberry!" cried Lex.

"One chocolate please!" Static ordered politely.

"Vanilla! Vanilla!" cheered Dusk.

"Um… peanut butter…" Bandit said.

"Butter peacan!" Liz said, childishly.

"Butter peacan, too, please!" Tsubaki said, taking out her wallet.

"Coffee, please!" Maka said, joining Liz's childish behavior.

"Maka! See if there's anything with meat!" I whispered loudly, trying to get a view of the different flavors.

"Meat flavored ice cream? Really, Soul?" She replied, chuckling.

"Fine… uh… a coffee then…" I sighed, disappointed.

"Um… a chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, peanut butter, 2 butter pecans, and 2 coffees! Correct?" The ice cream man checked, "That'll be $30 please!" He hurriedly filled ice cream cones with the preferred ice cream flavor of our large group. Maka handed me my cone. That guy might have been pricey with the ice cream, but he could load that wafer cone like no ice cream dude ever has!

And then we all heard a scream coming from the small crowd of people. All 8 heads turned to see what happened. A teenage girl was squealing and screaming her head off, pointing at Liz.

"GUYS! GUYS! IT'S LIZ THOMPSON! _THE_ LIZ THOMPSON! AHHHHHH!" The girl screamed. All her friends and these other strangers looked at us.

"AND SOUL AND MAKA!" squealed another girl.

"AND TSUBAKI! OMG! IT'S ALL OF THEM!" shrieked another. We all stood there, our ice cream melting slowly. The entire crowd ran over to us. I'm surprised that they didn't notice us sooner… but whatever.

The first teenage girl ran over to Liz and took her hand, "I absolutely love your designs! If I could, I would marry one!" Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you, Liz and Patty were one of the most famous designers in the world right now. Their stores are as popular as Hollister or Urban Outfitters. Liz smiled at the girl and thanked her.

"Where's your daughter? Where's Kid?" asked several members of the crowd, which was getting bigger by the second.

Lex turned to look at all the people surrounding her and stepped in front of her mother, "Here I am! I am Lexie!" The crowd awed.

"Oh! It's the 3 sons of Black Star and Tsubaki!" exclaimed another person.

Bandit stepped up and I smirked, "I'm coolest one here, people. Take all the pictures you want!"

"Ha! You wish, kid!" I laughed. Maka laughed with me. Bandit just ignored me.

And then some fangirl of Maka's went insane, "So? How's the baby? What's its name? What's the gender? Is Soul being good to you? Are excited? What do you think it'll look like? How's the pregnancy? Are you still doing missions even though you're pregnant? Huh?"

Maka staggered back from receiving so many questions, "Um… the baby's good. I don't know what to name it… or its gender. Soul's fine, I guess. I'm pretty excited. I have no idea what it'll look like. The pregnancy's good? And no, we're not doing any missions currently." Soon paparazzi filled the entire beach, vans filled with those stupid photographers flooded the parking lot. Oh, fuck. Now what? Maka curled up against my chest, blinking from so many flashes from the cameras. One insane idiot woman took Lex into her arms and decided to keep her.

"Miss? Can I please have Lex?" Bandit asked angrily. Liz was unable to help her poor daughter, being carried away by the crowd herself. More and more people drove into the beach parking lot. Oh, great! What a nice RUINED day!

The woman answered, "NO! She's just too cute!" And then I noticed something. Bandit had a crush on Lex. I mean, if his brother got carried away by the crowd, he wouldn't have jumped right into business like he did when he noticed Lex was in trouble. I smiled. Who would've ever thought? Ha!

"Give her!" Bangit started to try to take the womans arms off Lex. That's when that bitch started to run away. Bandit sped after her, not letting her get away with his crush.

"AH! BANDIT HELP ME! BAAAAAAAAAANDIT!" Lex screamed, tears running down her face, her ice cream dropping out of her hands. Then, Bandit went to extremes: he kicked the lady… hard. The woman landed hard on the ground. Lex climbed out and hugged Bandit.

"You okay?" Lex nodded . And then… it happened. He lifted her face slightly and kissed her. She was so surprised that she jumped, but soon got used to it. Arg, dammit! They're only 2! Ah, whatever… as long as they play safe.

A news reporter then rushed up to me, "Talk about Maka's pregnancy!" I sighed. Always the same thing.

"She's having a baby? There were tons of other women that had babies long before us!"I said, getting really annoyed. Why do they even care? If you actually wanted to know about pregnancy, why don't you ask a random pregnant lady about their pregnancy?

"How do you cope with her mood swings?" The lady asked.

I looked back at the direction where Bandit was kissing Lex. Dang! There's tons of paparazzi taking pictures of them! Oh, fuck! More and more people crowded us. That finally popped Maka's nerves.

It popped every nerve she had in her body. She screamed and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAYYYYYY!" I ran after her. I'm guessing we just found out Maka has claustrophobia.*****

"Shh! Maka! Shh! It's just me, Soul!" I whispered, hugging her tightly. She clung to me, and then I picked her up bridal style.

"Get me away from them! Get me away!" She begged, tears rolling down her face. The minute we decide to go to populated areas, we get into this situation. I put Maka down on one of our towels. Liz, Tsubaki, Static, and Dusk soon joined her. Bandit and Lex rushed to join all of us, the crowd quickly relocating. Liz held out her hands as her daughter jumped into them. The loving mother cradled the girl in her arms. When everyone's on the towel, my arm turns into a scythe blade. The people gasp.

"Do not touch, talk to, question, or take photos," I say, darkly. It's one thing when you're happily posing for pictures with happy celebrities. But a totally different situation when you're harassing them and trying to kidnap their kids! Everyone backs away. Some people even go back to their regular activities. 1-2 paparazzi conclude their actions as well. But the people who had stayed, looked disappointed. These idiots thing they could just parade into someone's life and ruin it. Well, do it to Justin Beiber, but not Maka. These bastards _will _stay away from Maka and the rest of us.

My arm returned to flesh once again after my speech. If these maniac fans thought that we, desert dwellers, will easily get used to these crowds, they were wrong. The crowd finally got the message that they were messing with the most dangerous people on Earth and they weren't happy about it. The paparazzi grabbed as many shots that they could sneak from a distance, and fans waved to us now and then, too. That was fine. At least their filthy little fingers aren't anywhere near me.

I returned to surfing, where I felt most comfortable. Tsubaki watched over the kids. Maka slept, and I remembered that being sleepy was a symptom of pregnancy. Liz soon decided to rent a surf board for herself. For the next 2 hours, I was teaching her how to surf, or whatever I knew. Oh, gosh, with her right next to me, I looked like the best surfer on the beach. She sucked! Eh, what can I say? I probably sucked even more at the beginning.

Before we knew it, the sun was setting, and we started to get going. I woke Maka, in order to keep my promise from before: to walk on the beach alone. In a minute, we were walking down the sand, the ocean tickling our toes whenever a wave arrived at shore.

"Thanks," Maka said after a long silence. I glanced at her.

"For what?" I asked.

"For making those people go away!" she hissed.

"Oh! Yeah… whatever…" I shrugged. She chuckled under her breath, knowing that her 'thanks' meant a whole lot to me than 'whatever'. I pat her head, my hand gliding down to her shoulder, and then to her torso to pull her into a hug. Ah… then… she kissed me… with the whole sun set and the beach. It was nice, very nice. I heard the snapping of cameras. Really? I mean, really?

And then somebody cleared there throat from really close to us. I opened my eyes and tore away from Maka, "Bandit? What do you want?" He shrugged, putting his hands in his bathing suit's pockets.

"My mom told me to tell you we're leaving. I nodded.

"We'll be right there," I assured. I stared as the sun set, rubbing Maka's arm. It wasn't until she stopped replying to my comments about the view that I noticed she fell asleep. Oh, thank you for the romantic evening you invited me to, Maka. Fall asleep at your own event. Thank you. I was talking to somebody who's sleeping all this time. I picked her up bridal style. Gosh, she was getting heavy fast! Ugh… Her head lay limply on my chest. In her sleep, Maka moved toward my body, begging for its warmth. Aww… she's so cute. Sometimes, I wonder if manly, cool men are allowed to think these kinds of stuff.

Today was a good day. Very good. At the hotel, the beds were soft, and the view was pretty… kind of. At around 9:00 at night Tsubaki walked into our room.

"Static! Soul!" She called, holding two blankets. I glanced weirdly at her, but then understood. Tsubaki did this all her life. She hated hotels. Just because they clean the sheets doesn't mean everything's un-germy. Hotels don't wash the big blanket. Ever. Not even one. Well, maybe the really rich ones do, but not a Best Western like this one. She made both her sons and Maka and me to take off the big blanket and replace it with her clean blankets, which I got used to. Anyway, I don't want to sleep under a germy blanket that's never been washed if I have a nice clean one.

"Thank you, mommy!" Static replied cheerfully, running to his brother to help him fix their bed. I thanked Tsubaki, also, and fixed the bed as Maka showered. Once she finished, she hopped into bed with me, carefully as to not to the little ones. I held her tight against me.

"So have you thought of some names yet?" I whispered. The darkness in the room concealing her thinking look I just knew was painted on her face. I felt fingers start to twirl with my bangs… well, they're not really bangs, but they hang astray from the rest of my hair above my face…

"No, have you? Probably not…" Maka sighed.

"Well, excuse me! 'Probably not' she says!" I 'hmphed'.

"What? You did?" She asked, astonished. Really? That surprised, Maka?

"No." I admit ashamed.

"That's what I thought," She laughed, "You're terrible at naming things… like when you named that goldfish you bought Goldfishy. Or when you named your motorcycle Motorcyclie!" She started to laugh harder at the memories.

"Fine. Maybe I'm not that creative." I growled at her.

"Creative? You're level -1,000,000,000 when it comes to creativity!" She laughed.

"Oh, shaddup!" I said, and eager to change the subject I added, "Are you nervous? About having it?"

Silence. I expected this. Shouldn't have asked such an awkward question. Now, I lay on my bed, an uncomfortable silence surrounding the awkwardness of the unanswered question. I felt her sigh and start, "Soul… I don't want us to go to the beach and our baby to almost get kidnapped. I don't want us to go around everyone that is obsessed with us and they start playing around with our baby. I don't want anything to happen like what happened today. I don't want it to get hurt like you got hurt."

"When did I get hurt?" I asked, running through memories of all our missions. Sure we got some blood and scrapes and stuff but… oh, gosh, is she still referring to that time with Crona? I continued, "Maka, I chose to jump in front of because you'd have died. And I doubt that would happen, considering there's less and less kishin around anyway! Anyway, stop going back to that, that was when we were in the 8th grade… just forget about it…"

"Soul, the amount of kishin just went down by 2%. Anyway, you were such a stubborn ass back then, you would have jumped in front of me even if I wanted to win a million dollars for it," She pointed out, "Because of that 'I'll protect you with my life thing!' or 'I'll die for you!'."

"I was not a stubborn ass!" I protested, "I was doing my duties as a weapon!"

"Yeah, and almost killed yourself! Well, I don't want that to happen to the kid, alright?" Maka slouched next to me.

Suddenly, Bandit flipped the light on. I looked at the time: 11:30 pm… and he's 2! I said, "What are you doing, Bandit?" He blinked at me, as if he was not sleepy at all.

"Tell me the story!" I cheered.

"Bandit! You're supposed to be sleeping! It's almost midnight!" Maka hissed at him.

He simply shrugged and jumped off his bed, climbing onto ours, "Ah, I haven't fallen asleep before 2 AM all week this week. Just tell me the story!" I stared at him for a second. He hasn't fallen asleep before 2 this whole week? Is this kid for real?

"What story?" I asked, acting dumb. Please don't tell me this kid heard our whole conversation.

"The one where you almost died!" Bandit smiled. What? Did this kid love tragedy? I violent one, indeed!

"Well, Soul and I were on a mission one day when we were around 14 years old. Since we completed it early, I really wanted to sight see, but then I sensed another kishin in the town. The kishin turned out to be inside a church. I also sensed a lot human souls surrounding it. Suddenly, the church bell stopped, and all the human souls suddenly disappeared!" Maka said enthusiastically.

"And so she just had to go inside and apparently the kishin was this insane kid with a sword." I said.

"No, Crona was way more unique than that!" Maka said.

"Tell me about this Crona dude!" Bandit said, very interested.

"Well, we have no idea what gender he is, but most of us think he's a guy so, yeah. He has purple short hair and wears a dress." I summed up.

"A dress? And you think he's a guy?" Bandit peered at us.

"Hey! Jesus wore a dress! Doesn't mean he's a guy!" I pointed out. Bandit nodded.

"Well, he's crazy. And we're friends now, but before, when he was completely controlled by his horrifying mom Medusa, and so he was about to kill Maka…" I continued but I was rudely cut off by Maka.

"And this idiot," She said pointing to me, "thought he could be a great big hero and jumped in front of me, hospitalizing himself for a week." Maka slumped in her seat on the bed when she finished.

"And then my … papa…" Maka said 'papa' with disgust, "and our teacher backed us up. That's the end!"

"Why did you say papa like…" Bandit started, Maka's eyes narrowed, and I quickly warned him to stay away from the topic at all times.

"Hey, thanks for the story!" Bandit smiled, "Night."

"Anytime!" We said.

This was a nice day. Very nice. Except that I discovered there was no such things as meat flavored ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks for reading!<strong>

*** claustrophobia is the fear of being in a small or narrow space. Maka was in a very small space when the crowd started to close in on them and started to overreact.**

**K, see you next chapter! Sorry for the delay! I'm not dead!**

**-Zu**


End file.
